


Sweet

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [195]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosita and Tara have some girl talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

Tara slapped a hand over her eye and Rosita laughed, “You might as well admit it. You twitched and I saw it.”

“I do not twitch.” Tara grumbled, continuing to cover her eye. “I blinked.”

“Sure you did.” Rosita poked her in the shoulder, “Come on, admit it. You have a crush on someone here and I am going to find out who it is.” She leaned back on their porch swing, but poked Tara’s shoulder once more for good measure. “I could tell Eugene and Abraham, they’d either know who it was or would help me figure it out.”

Tara growled. “Can’t I have even one secret from you people? I don’t want to jinx anything by having rumors spread around this place. You know what gossips people are when there is nothing better to do.”

“I suppose I can let it go for a while, but I will figure it out sooner or later. You could just tell me and then I would drop the subject. I bet it’s someone sweet.” Rosita shrugged, “I can promise not to tell anyone else, but you know that everyone is probably going to be guessing the same thing too. We know you well enough to catch the signs.”

“I know, and it probably is a waste of time to hide anything around here. I just want to keep it to myself for now. It probably won’t come to anything anyway.” Tara sighed and picked at her jeans. “Maybe later, if there are any new developments I’ll tell someone then.”

“That someone had better be me.” Rosita grinned, “Or I’ll tell Eugene that you think Sisko is the best Captain in the Star Treks.”

Tara gave her a look of disgust, “And have him lecture me about who he thinks was the best? For hours? Cruel!” She frowned, exaggeratedly, “So mean.”

“You can bet on it.” Rosita stood slowly, getting up without moving the swing, “Come on, I’ve got a knife class to teach and you can come with to help demonstrate. Stabbing things is good for you.”


End file.
